Systems that utilize data collected from athletic activity are known. Such data can be analyzed and presented to a user in a number of different forms and formats, including by indication of performance metrics. However, sensor systems and other hardware for gathering data for such athletic activity present challenges, such as in construction, durability, accuracy, sensitivity, etc. Accordingly, while certain systems for monitoring and detecting athletic activity have a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.